Defeitos e Perfeição
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Egoísmo, ironia. E um toque de perfeição.


_**Defeitos e Perfeição**_

* * *

_Eu nunca fui alguém de parar para pensar no que está fazendo. Nunca. Mas acho que faz sentido, de certa forma. Pensar era o **seu** trabalho, o trabalho **dele**. Eu só fazia._

_Mas é estranho. O não-pensar me levou até aqui, a morte, como dizem. E o mais estranho é que não me arrependo. De nada._

_Quando eu cheguei à Wammy's House, era só um pirralho. Seis anos, pelo que me lembro. E a minha vida foi decidida ali._

_Decidiram que eu devia treinar para suceder L. L, alguém que eu nem conhecia, alguém que eu nem sabia se existia, apenas uma letra que falava conosco por uma tela. E aquilo me deixou com raiva. Ódio. Nunca consegui admirar aquela letra, e não entendia porque vocês o faziam._

_Vocês eram tão mais inteligentes, tão acima, tão melhores do que eu em todos os sentidos, e nunca perceberam. Nunca perceberam que vocês cumpriam um destino já traçado. Vocês não passavam de marionetes que ele controlava com a ponta dos dedos. E **eu** me tornei uma marionete também. De vocês, não dele. Eu me tornei uma marionete e sabia disso, diferente de vocês._

_Mas, sendo uma marionete, eu gostava disso. Eu gostava de ser uma marionete, gostava de fazer o que vocês mandavam. Mello, em especial. Mas era tudo por causa de Near, de qualquer forma. Ele tinha a sua parte._

_Claro que é mais divertido omitir tudo e dizer que Near foi um completo babaca desde o início. Você, Mello, certamente faria isso. Mas ele era mesmo. **Babaca**, eu o classificava internamente, no orfanato. Não era o seu ódio absoluto, apenas uma pontada de irritação. Nada muito grande, mas grande o suficiente para passar horas ao seu lado, xingando sucessivamente o albino. Encontrar novas maneiras de ofender Near era uma das alegrias da infância._

_Mesmo assim, acho que não dá para tirá-lo completamente da história, Mello, sinto muito. Ele era, de certa forma, parte disso tudo. Até de nós. Sem o Near, você seria o número um, mas não seria **Mello**. Sem o Near, nós éramos defeitos, sem dúvida, mas não teria graça. Defeitos só têm graça quando comparados a algo maior. Do contrário, não são nada. _

_Egoísmo, ironia. E um toque de perfeição. Nós éramos assim._

* * *

**- **Ei, Matt, você não quer brincar? – perguntou uma garota. Sorri, e indiquei meu gameboy com a cabeça.

-Não. Vou jogar mais um pouco.

Ela suspirou antes de assentir e sair ao encalço das outras crianças. Ri baixo, pois era o que eu queria. Pausei meu jogo e me levantei, olhando ao redor para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém. Peguei minha bola de futebol – precisava de uma desculpa caso fosse visto (não me ocorreu que o jogo poderia servir para isso, eu estava muito nervoso).

Eu não sei explicar bem o porquê de ter feito aquilo. Eu não odiava Roger ou Watari, nem qualquer uma das crianças da Wammy's House. Mas eu odiava L, aquela maldita letra que me obrigava a me esconder de tudo.

Eu deveria ser parte daquela letra, ensinaram-me, e a simples idéia me deixava aterrorizado. Era como um vírus, que se pregava a alguma coisa e não saía, não saía, não saía até destruir tudo e mudar conforme bem quisesse. E eu nunca segui as ordens dele. Eu nunca quis capturar Kira, nunca quis justiça, nunca quis ser um herói. Mas vírus é vírus, e se você o nota é porque já o têm.

Eu virei _Matt,_ mas eu gostava de ser _Mail Jeevas._ E por isso o odiei.

Caminhei um pouco até ter certeza de que estava longe o suficiente do orfanato. Sentei-me no chão e sorri. Era uma colina e mais a frente havia um lago, mas eu não me importava exatamente. Olhei ao redor mais uma vez, e busquei o maço nos bolsos. Minhas mãos suavam e eu tremia. Estava nervoso, mas não voltaria atrás.

Acendi o cigarro e o encarei. Sorri, trêmulo, olhando ao redor mais uma vez. Não havia ninguém, e não sei se isso me incentivou ou me apavorou ainda mais. Voltei a olhar o cigarro e fui tomado por um medo quase irracional. _Fumar mata_, lembrei-me das vozes de professores repreendendo o cigarro para seus alunos. _Mata;_ eu ouvi, e subitamente a idéia me pareceu ainda melhor. Sorri.

"_Nada mal, não é, L? Seu precioso aprendiz roubando e fumando com doze anos... Digno, não acha?"_

Sim, era muito melhor. Livrar-me de um vírus usando o outro. E, se eu morresse, decidi que pouco importava. Mail Jeevas já estava morto há muito tempo, de qualquer forma. Sorri mais e traguei o cigarro, quase gargalhando.

A repulsa foi imediata.

Comecei a tossir e meus olhos se lacrimejaram. _Porra de fumaça, _eu teria dito, se não estivesse muito ocupado tossindo. Olhei para o cigarro mais uma vez e traguei de novo. E tossi de novo. Senti vontade de jogar o maço no lago, mas me controlei.

- Mas que mer... – comecei, mas fui interrompido.

Acho que foi só a vontade de falar com alguém. Vontade de ouvir outra voz que não estivesse gritando. Fosse eu, L, ou até mesmo Near, acho que não importaria de verdade. Só a vontade de ocupar-se com a vida de outra pessoa, _qualquer _outra pessoa.

Ou talvez tenha sido apenas a sua falta de caráter mostrando-se. O deboche imediato por alguém numa situação ridícula. Era bem o tipo da coisa que você faria, mas é a hipótese em que menos confio. Porque aquilo era compreensível demais. Fácil demais, simples demais. E eu poderia ter certeza que, se alguma coisa fosse fácil ou simples, você a rejeitaria. Tinha uma tendência a seguir o mais complicado, ir atrás do que lhe era negado. Buscar o que você não conseguia... Era pela sensação do final? Ou aquelas buscas eram tudo o que você possuía? Eu nunca soube ao certo.

Mas, agora que paro para pensar, percebo que foi a sensação de familiaridade. Como você encontrasse alguém que já conhecia... Não, alguém que _era _você, de forma completamente distorcida. E foi essa distorção que permitiu que nossas igualdades se equilibrassem.

Talvez tenha sido isso que você sentiu naquela tarde. Erros e defeitos tornando-se um só. Misturados nas nossas falhas, nossas descrenças e nosso desprezo. Éramos errados e a mistura de nossos erros fazia com que eles parecessem, de alguma forma, _certos_.

Era uma ilusão, mas ilusões sempre fizeram parte de nós. Estava na sua determinação desenfreada, na minha indiferença doentia, no não se importar com nada daquilo. A única essência, eu acredito, que tenha sido realmente nossa.

Talvez nós fôssemos errados desde o início, Mello.

* * *

Você ria, e eu fiquei irritado.

- _Qual é a graça? _- perguntei, ríspido, reconhecendo-o do orfanato. Só o tinha visto uma ou duas vezes, mas não era uma figura fácil de esquecer.

- A sua cara. – respondeu, ainda gargalhando. – Você estava se achando o máximo.

Senti vontade de socá-lo, mas minha raiva foi substituída por medo. Pavor, na verdade. Claro que eu estava contrariando meus pensamentos anteriores, mas havia uma grande diferença entre a _hipótese_ de ser visto fumando e _ser visto de fato_.

- Veio aqui só pra zoar ou quer alguma coisa? Eu não estou a fim de brincar com você. – falei, tentando parecer superior. Não enganei nem a mim mesmo.

Você parou de rir e me encarou com um sorriso cruel. Mais tarde eu aprenderia a sentir medo daquela expressão.

- Essa bola. – você indicou-a com um aceno de cabeça. Não esperei que completasse.

- Você quer? Eu não...

- Não vou roubar. – prometeu, e senti uma ponta de alívio. Tirar coisas de adultos sem o consentimento deles e devolver depois era aceitável, mas _roubo _era de outro nível. Era aquela coisa estranha em que os mais velhos pareciam estar sempre envolvidos. Demais até para você, naquela época. – Só quero _emprestada._ – você parou de sorrir, assumindo um ar de seriedade.

Olhei ao redor, deixando o cigarro de lado. Procurei por alguém, e depois voltei a te encarar.

- Vai jogar sozinho? Aqui? – perguntei, incrédulo.

- Algum problema? – replicou, aproximando-se de mim e pegando a bola entre as mãos. Você sorriu, observando-a, e eu tive a sensação de estar _mesmo _sendo roubado. – Depois eu devolvo. – disse, quase como um segundo pensamento.

- Vai cair. – falei, odiando a insegurança em minha voz. Apontei para o lago, em resposta ao seu olhar.

- Não. – afirmou, encarando o lago também, como se estivesse ameaçando-o. – Não vou perder, fica tranqüilo. – E eu sabia que devia achar essa convicção absolutamente patética, como sem dúvida o era, mas não consegui. Apenas balancei a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer.

Você afastou-se de mim, descendo a colina até um terreno liso. Observei-o por alguns segundos. Sempre jogou melhor do que eu, melhor do que todos na Wammy's House, não que isso importasse – você nunca notava um posto antes de perdê-lo. Driblou a bola algumas vezes, o cabelo dourado caindo no rosto, sorrindo. Estava absorto no que fazia, e parecia ter se esquecido completamente da minha presença ali.

E talvez tenha sido ali que o meu medo se tornou uma característica natural. Ali, na dedicação praticamente exagerada que você dava a uma única tarefa, fosse jogar bola, sozinho ou comer um chocolate. Medo se tornou, para mim, algo normal quando se tratava de você. Algo que você trazia consigo, junto com um estranho cheiro de chocolate.

Traguei mais uma vez o cigarro, lutando para não tossir. Falhei miseravelmente, mas você não reparou.

Voltei a te olhar, e agora sei que era tudo por causa da gigantesca ironia que você, por si só, representava. Porque os seus traços eram todos contraditórios, Mello.

Como eu descobriria depois, você tinha o nome de um anjo e o olhar de um demônio. Mas, observando-o naquele momento, algumas pessoas poderiam achar que Mihael era adequado para seus olhos azuis e cabelos dourados. Acreditariam, sem dúvida, que o garoto que jogava bola sozinho merecia este nome. Admirariam seu foco único no que fazia, como se o mundo se resumisse aquilo.

Não poderiam saber que aquela era a causa do meu medo.

Porque no seu mundo distorcido só existiam você e seu objetivo atual. E qualquer coisa que não fizesse parte disso poderia –e seria- ser facilmente descartada. Inclusive pessoas. Inclusive eu.

E, por algum motivo, eu sempre achei essa certeza estranhamente reconfortante. Talvez porque fosse uma _certeza_; a única naquele maldito lugar, sem Kira ou L ou quem mais fosse. Era um fato, e eu podia me prender a ele, aquela certeza quase absoluta que chegaria o momento em que você me descartaria.

Porque, junto com aquela certeza, vinha o conhecimento de que você acabaria por descartar a si próprio. E eu nunca tentei impedi-lo.

Mas você também errava, Mello. Você errava. Traçava planos que não conseguiria executar, sonhava com coisas distantes do que poderia. Você foi um erro até sua morte – que, apesar de ser pela _justiça_, não poderia ser chamada de _certa._

Naquele dia, você errou.

Foi apenas um drible errado, um chute forte demais, uma pequena falha nos planos. E a bola rolou para longe de você antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, caindo com um barulho no lago. Você correu, mas quando chegou a bola já estava distante. E o lago te encarava escuro e fundo, quase zombeteiro, como se gostasse da idéia de contrariar sua ameaça.

E, por um segundo, o medo se dissipou. Não havia nada de perigoso em você, acreditei. Era apenas um idiota que falava mais do que fazia. Não me importando com a perda do brinquedo, ri debochado, observando-o.

E talvez tenha sido apenas uma risada, Mello; mas, para você, foi pura humilhação.

Encarou-me com raiva por alguns momentos, como se a culpa fosse minha, e eu me limitei a rir mais. Você cerrou os punhos e eu tentei parar, porque não queria apanhar. Mas não consegui me controlar. Você olhou mais uma vez para mim, e então para a bola – já no centro do lago -, rangendo os dentes e ouvindo meus risos.

Estava impotente, eu compreendi, e nada lhe dava mais ódio. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, rindo, e esperei que você subisse a colina, com os ombros ligeiramente curvados, a cabeça baixa, os olhos faiscando de raiva. Esperei até um soco na cara, para falar a verdade – você, mais do que ninguém, parecia capaz de fazer isso. E esperei que, depois, você fosse embora, reconhecendo sua derrota.

Mas você pulou.

E você não sabia nadar e _sabia _que aquilo era perigoso, mas acredito que, para você, a idéia de admitir um erro era ainda mais assustadora do que qualquer morte. Corri até o lago. Você não se debatia na água como uma criança normal faria, agarrara a bola força e então se concentrava em voltar para a margem. Lembro de ter tentado te ajudar, mas você me afastou imediatamente. Talvez sair do lago sozinho fosse mais difícil, mas nada, em sua opinião, se comparava com a sensação de vencer alguma coisa.

Você saiu da água, molhado da cabeça aos pés, e eu percebi que, mesmo assim, eram os meus joelhos que tremiam e não os seus. Respirava com dificuldade e demorou um tempo para conseguir se levantar. Parecia exausto.

- Você é _louco_? – perguntei assim que consegui organizar meus pensamentos. – Você podia ter _morrido_! – _E seria tudo culpa minha_, ocorreu-me de repente, mas não me alterei com isso.

Mas você riu.

- Eu _disse _que ia conseguir. – você falou, me entregando a bola e rindo do meu susto. – Eu _disse._

Porque você era certo em seus erros, Mello. E isso, mais do que tudo, te fazia superior. De uma maneira _errada_.

* * *

- Se fumar _sempre _aqui, vão te pegar com certeza.

Virei-me de imediato, mesmo já sabendo quem era. Os cabelos louros despenteados e as mãos sujas de terra, que você limpou displicentemente na camisa preta. Dei de ombros ao encará-lo.

- Não estou fumando. – disse, indicando o gameboy. Você revirou os olhos e sentou-se perto de mim.

- O maço está do seu lado. Dá na mesma. – falou, rasgando a embalagem de um chocolate. – E de qualquer forma, você nem _consegue _fumar direito. – mordeu a barra, fazendo um barulho de estalo. – Por que continua fazendo?

- Eu _consigo_. – menti, e você me lançou um olhar de desdém. – Ok. – reconheci. - Mas é só uma questão de tempo. – voltei meu olhar para o maço. Desde aquele dia, eu tentara fumar várias outras vezes e em todas, a fumaça continuava me incomodando.

- Se você diz... – voltou a comer o chocolate, um silêncio confortável se instalando entre nós. A maioria das crianças não entendia porque podíamos passar tanto tempo sem falar nada, mas isso nunca nos incomodou.

Observei-te por alguns instantes, e notei um grande arranhão em sua perna. Não sangrava, mas havia uma pequena mancha vermelha em sua extensão, um sinal de que você provavelmente limpara o sangue com a mão, displicente.

Sorri. Sempre achei sangue algo cômico.

Porque era necessário. Algo fundamental, sem dúvida, mas nunca o incomodava. Sangue apenas _existia_, garantindo sua sobrevivência neste simples fato. Era útil, mas o útil nunca significou nada para você. Você sempre quis mais.

Mas até para você era necessário. O vermelho do sangue corria em suas veias e te fazia sobreviver, como em todas as pessoas. Porque todos precisam de sangue.

O estranho é que, para perceber isso, temos que nos arranhar.

- O que houve? – perguntei, indicando o arranhão e voltando a jogar.

- Futebol. – você deu de ombros, sem se alterar. – Daqui a pouco vou jogar de novo. – acrescentou, amassando o papel do chocolate e guardando-o no bolso. - Você vem?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, desligando o jogo. Você sorriu e caminhamos até o campo, numa cumplicidade que só os errados têm.

Naquela época, ainda não sabíamos o significado de _perfeição_.

* * *

- Que livro idiota. – falei, largando o livro que tínhamos que ler para a prova. Você concordou. Na época, Near ainda não estava no orfanato. Você não tinha, portanto, o vigor que adquiriria depois, você não estudava com o afinco que mais tarde teria.

- É imbecil. Definir palavras pra todas as pessoas que você conhece? Que falta do que fazer. – você soltou, mordendo o chocolate. Seu livro jazia fechado do seu lado. Você o lera uma vez e com certeza gabaritaria a prova. Eu já me acostumara com isso.

- É. E ainda usam palavras babacas. – falei, me sentindo superior no alto dos meus sete anos. – Se é pra escolher, pelo menos escolha palavras legais. – Você achou engraçado e sorriu.

- Como assim, palavras legais? – perguntou.

- Isso mesmo. – eu disse, sorrindo também. – Tipo... – procurei outro exemplo, mas, como não encontrei, resolvi usar aquele mesmo. - Se você fosse definir o L em uma palavra, qual seria?

- Doces. – você falou sem pensar, e nós dois rimos. Seus dedos deslizaram pelo chocolate e você arrancou um pedaço com os dentes. – E você?

- Preto. – respondi, lembrando dos olhos sem brilho do mais velho e contendo uma onda de raiva. Pensar em L sempre me deixava assim e, por ironia, fazia seus olhos brilharem mais do que normal.

- E pra mim? – perguntou, me olhando entre curioso e divertido. – Que palavra seria?

Sorri.

- Chocolate. – falei, rindo e apontando para o doce em suas mãos. Você fez uma careta.

- Eu não gosto **tanto** assim. – mentiu deliberadamente, evitando meus olhos.

Você realmente não sabia mentir, Mello. Isso ia desde chocolate até assuntos mais sérios. Era a única coisa em que eu sempre fui superior a você. Ironicamente, a única em que não queria ser.

- Legal, então me dá um pedaço. – disse, tentando arrancá-lo das suas mãos. Você, quase num reflexo, afastou-o de mim. E eu comecei a rir. – Tá vendo? Você **é** viciado.

- **Viciado** é exagero. – você reclamou, irritado. E mentiu mais. – Se não estivesse no final, eu te dava um pedaço.

Eu ri. Você era horrível mentindo, Mello. Por mais que tentasse, a verdade lhe escapava sempre. Fosse pelos olhos, ou pelo tom das suas palavras. Ou, como naquele dia, pela forma como você não conseguiu me encarar, que fez com que eu soubesse da verdade. Ela sempre esteve na minha mente e nunca doeu. Era só um fato.

Você nunca dividiria chocolate comigo. Nunca.

Era essa a sua essência. Egoísmo. Você era egoísta como ninguém jamais saberia ser. Era muito engraçado, Mello. Você se prendia a certas coisas com uma determinação tão absurda que fazia os objetivos mais egoístas parecerem nobres.

Você era egoísta e eu era irônico. E talvez por isso nos sentíssemos tão bem juntos.

Havia algo de relaxante, para você, em saber que eu jamais me magoaria com nenhum de seus caprichos, apenas soltaria um ou dois comentários com um sorriso preguiçoso. E, para mim, era incrivelmente simples sentar-se ao seu lado, sorrir e zombar de sua determinação doentia, como se tudo fosse uma gigantesca piada.

E havia momentos em que você ria também e acreditava, por alguns segundos, que aquilo era verdade. Eu nunca soube, mas eram esses momentos que te fizeram continuar. Eram esses momentos que te fizeram continuar preso aquele egoísmo. Eu te incentivei a ser cruel. Eu apoiei sua loucura.

Eu fiz com que você continuasse com aquele egoísmo que, eu sabia, um dia seria a causa da sua morte. Mas eu também sabia que, sem ele, você nunca teria uma vida de qualquer jeito.

A vida, para você, era feita unicamente de vontades. Vontades egoístas regeram sua vida, e eu te apoiei em cada uma delas. Ajudei você a traçar o caminho de sua perdição. E te acompanhei até ela.

Nós não éramos amigos de boas horas, nós não éramos amigos em nossas qualidades. Nós éramos amigos em nossos defeitos. Você egoísta, eu irônico. Nenhuma perfeição. E nós gostávamos disso.

- E eu? Como você chamaria? – perguntei, ainda rindo. Você me encarou com os olhos azuis brilhantes e refletiu por alguns momentos. E então sorriu.

- Sangue.

Egoísmo e ironia. A melhor das amizades.

* * *

Esforcei-me para rir.

- Sangue? Como assim? – indaguei, olhando para você, que simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Sei lá. Foi a primeira que me veio. – observou-me, tentando encontrar um motivo. – Deve ser por causa do seu cabelo.

- Meu cabelo. – repeti, desta vez rindo de verdade. Você fez uma careta.

- Qual o problema? Não tem nada de mais. Eu só olhei e lembrei. – alegou, um pouco irritado por eu parecer estar rindo de você. Controlei as risadas com esforço e acrescentei, sorrindo:

- De qualquer forma, tudo bem. "Sangue" é bem mais macho que "chocolate". – falei, levando um soco no ombro.

- Muito engraçado. – você disse, revirando os olhos enquanto eu ria. – Ei, o que é _aquilo_? – perguntou, franzindo a testa, apontando para algo mais próximo do lago.

Eu me pergunto se você chegou a ter se amaldiçoado por notar. Nunca cheguei a saber ao certo, mas sei que você sem dúvida _se perguntou _o que teria acontecido se não tivesse. Sei disso porque fiz o mesmo. Várias vezes. Mais vezes do que o aconselhável.

Às vezes, penso que tudo teria sido diferente. Talvez você nunca despertasse a insanidade que eu sempre soube que você tinha. Esse seria o melhor para nós. O mais _certo._ Se nunca tivéssemos reparado. Talvez, se fosse assim, ainda estivéssemos vivos.

Mas seria uma vida errada.

Segui a linha de seu olhar e me surpreendi ao notar alguns brinquedos no final da colina. Você se levantou, descendo até lá, e eu te acompanhei. Era raro que alguém fosse para lá, ainda mais uma criança.

Quando cheguei ao seu lado, arregalei os olhos com a quantidade de brinquedos. Um robô cinza caído no chão, uma caixa de quebra cabeças, três dados e um patinho de borracha amarelo. Franzi a testa, olhando para você.

- São seus? – você perguntou, com um sorriso debochado.

- _Claro_. – afirmei, rindo também. – _Adoro_ eles. Especialmente o patinho. Me faz companhia quando vou tomar banho e sinto solidão. – falei, pegando o brinquedo nas mãos. Você riu e sentou ali, observando os dados.

Tentou tocá-los, mas uma voz te deteve.

-Com licença, - ouvimos, olhando depressa. – Mas isso é meu.

E a palavra _perfeição_ nos encarou ali, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo, com os olhos frios e indiferentes.

* * *

- Não sabíamos que tinha dono. – apressei-me em justificar. _Não gostava _de comprar briga, ainda que fosse com alguém obviamente mais fraco.

O garoto não respondeu, a princípio. Andou até nós, sentando-se perto de você, ainda que ignorasse completamente sua presença. Então, para minha completa surpresa, tirou o patinho das minhas mãos, apertando-o entre os dedos, ao que ele fez um som de _quac._

- Isso não os livraria num tribunal. – observou, quase como se pensasse em voz alta. E, pelo pouco que eu conheceria dele com o tempo, talvez estivesse mesmo. – Nem mesmo com um bom advogado. – acrescentou, ainda indiferente.

- Isso é _seu_? – você perguntou, apontando para o patinho. – Tá falando sério?

Ele levantou os olhos, te encarando por alguns segundos, como se só então percebesse sua presença. Observou-o calado, provavelmente tentando compreender suas contradições.

E acho que foram os seus olhos, Mello, que fizeram com que Near abaixasse os dele.

- Sim. – disse finalmente, pegando o brinquedo e colocando-o diante dos olhos, como se o analisasse.

Nós nos entreolhamos por um segundo, antes de começarmos a rir alto. Ele apenas nos encarou por alguns segundos, indiferente. Imaginei que estava forçando aquele olhar, mas não era isso.

Porque Near era exatamente o que parecia ser, era branco como seus cabelos e vazio como seus olhos. Tinha dedos pálidos e parecia analisar tudo o que via. Era certo em cada palavra e cada pensamento, observando os brinquedos que se adequavam perfeitamente a sua aparência infantil. Tinha aquela cadência, uma sintonia consigo mesmo que nenhum de nós nunca conseguiria ter. Era o que os outros esperavam que fosse, e nada além disso.

- Cara – falei, lutando para parar de rir. – Eu brincava disso quando tinha _dois anos._

Ele me encarou profundamente e acho que, se olhasse com atenção nos olhos dele, poderia encontrar alguma emoção semelhante com desagrado. Talvez fosse apenas o jeito dele de mostrar quando estava puto da vida.

- Têm razão. – deu de ombros, um sorriso quase sacana aparecendo em seu rosto. – Mas, ao que parece, eu não sou o único que faz coisas que não condizem com a minha idade. – ele indicou o maço de cigarros com a cabeça.

Foi como levar um soco na cara. Você se levantou, os punhos cerrados, encarando-o com ódio. Eu mal tive tempo para esboçar uma reação – acho que ainda estava tentando assimilar o fato de meu pequeno crime ter sido descoberto por alguém que usava termos como _com licença_ e _condizem_.

- Vai dedurar? – perguntou, os olhos faiscando de raiva, como se o desafiasse a rir. Mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Não, isso não é da minha conta. – afirmou, como se estivesse comentando o tempo. Juntou os brinquedos entre os braços e levantou-se, encarando-nos uma última vez antes de virar as costas e sair. – Mas vocês não deviam falar assim com os outros, então. Não é _justo_.

_Justo_. Acho que foi a primeira vez que ouvimos aquela palavra.

Você observou-o enquanto ele subia a colina, os passos calmos como ele próprio. Acredito que tenha sido ali, naquela última palavra, que você o odiou. E você odiava muitas pessoas, Mello. Odiava-as, repugnava-as, ofendia-as sucessivamente, normalmente com a minha companhia. Com Near não foi diferente.

Mas era estranho, Mello, porque você nunca conseguiu dizer que o odiava.

Acho que foi porque era um fato. Porque você era capaz de encará-lo com ódio, de falar com ele com ódio, de _exalar_ o ódio ao seu redor, de forma quase palpável, quando Near estava por perto. Mas você nunca conseguiu dizê-lo. Porque a humilhação atropelava suas palavras e fazia com que se calasse. E era tão estranho sentir-se humilhado que permitia que as palavras fugissem de sua mente, numa tentativa quase inconsciente de manter a dignidade que você há muito tempo não tinha.

Porque você era feito de falhas e ele, de acertos. E os acertos dele balançavam os seus erros e de repente eles voltavam a ser, somente, _erros_. E nada além disto.

Near não tinha falhas ou contradições. Tinha as palavras certas e os gestos certos e a essência certa. E foi isso, acredito, que o tornou tão errado quanto nós. Mas você nunca percebeu.

Era harmônico desde sua aparência até suas palavras, de seus olhos até a pele. Em seus traços havia sintonia ausente em você. E talvez ele não percebesse, mas até o toque de Near era mais certo. Porque ele pegava os brinquedos com cuidado, e quebrava-os no momento exato em que perdiam a graça. E porque a forma como ele enrolava uma mecha de cabelo era sempre a mesma, o dedo girando e girando e girando. E eu me perguntava, sempre silenciosamente, se aquela aparente dor nos olhos dele era só impressão minha.

Porque Near era todo certo. Era perfeição, como jamais poderíamos ser.

Sua contradição resumia-se, ironicamente, a única coisa que ele podia escolher. _Near_ era uma falha, um nome que nunca seria ideal para alguém distante como ele. Muito provavelmente, seu único erro. E uma pequena tentativa, eu acreditava, de assemelhar-se com você.

* * *

Near chegou ao orfanato não muito tempo depois disso. Foi ali que reparei que o filho da mãe, além de olhos frios, tinha mãos limpas. Sem dúvida, algo absolutamente imperdoável para nós, que considerávamos que a simples idéia de passar um dia sem se sujar era desperdício puro.

E foi justamente nessa época que você passou a sujar as mãos não com o chocolate que sempre tinha, mas com o suor que se formava nas suas madrugadas de estudo, causado pelos seus nervosismo e excitação quase doentios.

Eu costumava ficar por perto, observando aquelas pequenas gotas se formarem em sua testa, e me perguntava quanto tempo levaria para que você as secasse de uma vez. Mas você era absorvido por seu estudo e nunca as secava. E elas continuavam lá, como uma prova de que, se você fosse melhor, não precisariam existir.

* * *

Porque Near nunca usava borrachas.

Não tinha nem mesmo o trabalho de levar alguma para a sala de aula, os dedos pequenos e pálidos limitando-se a segurar o lápis e responder as perguntas, com uma habilidade que nós dois sabíamos que você nunca teria. E, nas vezes em que você terminava os deveres antes dele, o resto de seu tempo na sala era gasto observando-o.

Eu sempre achei curiosa a maneira como admiração e ódio podiam se fundir de maneira quase natural no olhar que dirigia para ele. Você terminava de responder as perguntas e revê-las – talvez pela quinta vez – e encostava-se na cadeira, os olhos imediatamente buscando o pirralho que lhe inspirava um ódio quase irracional. E talvez esse _quase _seja desnecessário, na verdade.

Você buscava as falhas. Buscava o momento em que ele, dando-se conta, se debruçaria sobre a prova e perceberia que _opa, errei_, as mãos buscando a borracha para apagar o que quer que fosse. Você queria – quase _necessitava_ – ver os olhos claros arregalando-se ligeiramente, o lápis movendo-se rapidamente para rasurar alguma falha. Mas tudo o que você via era o olhar indiferente sobre a folha, a mão largando o lápis após algum tempo e o erguer de cabeça, _terminei_. E a borracha sempre ausente na mesa dele, sendo freneticamente usada nas mesas de outros, quase te encarando.

Porque Near nunca errava.

Erros eram algo que ele não compreendia e que nunca fariam parte de sua essência. Talvez ele fosse, como algumas meninas suspiravam de forma pouco disfarçada pelo orfanato, _perfeito_. Ou talvez, como qualquer pessoa diria, _estranho._

Você preferia classificá-lo como _maldito_. Eu sempre o achei triste.

Perguntava-me, muito de vez em quando, se os brinquedos não perdiam a graça quando usados pela centésima vez. Se os olhos de Near teriam perdido o brilho muito antes de ele chegar na Wammy's House; ou se jamais haviam tido.

E, às vezes, eu achava que essa aparente tristeza era a causa de você nunca encontrar as falhas que queria, Mello. Mas eu me enganava, pois era o inverso. Porque Near jamais errava, jamais teria que se corrigir, e jamais teria que pegar uma borracha. Jamais teria que encará-la. Ele nunca veria a imensidão vazia que existia em seus próprios olhos.

Porque a borracha tinha cor de nada, Mello.

E esse pequeno detalhe separava vocês; o fato de que você podia sujar a borracha. Você a usaria e ela se sujaria e não seria nada. Porque teria _erros_. Teria falhas e Near nunca as teve.

E você era todo falhas.

Mas você nunca percebeu que Near queria isso. Você nunca notou que ele tinha medo de cegar-se no branco. Em si mesmo.

Porque você nunca quis. Você nunca notou, em suas observações quase desesperadas, que ele também buscava erros. Você pensou que ele não os queria. Naquela sua admiração distorcida, você pensou que ele os desprezava. E por isso você tentou não errar.

Porque você queria ser como ele.

Você tentava não precisar da borracha, lia cada palavra que escrevia com cuidado, pensava em cada questão com uma concentração impressionante. Mas você nunca conseguiu evitá-los por completo. E quando, ao reler a prova, você percebia um erro, enfurecia-se. Eu chegava a temer que você machucasse alguém; seus olhos azuis faiscavam com ódio ao notar alguma falha.

E você balançava a cabeça, olhava para os lados para se certificar que ninguém havia visto. Pegava a borracha e corrigia depressa, como se estivesse cometendo um ato extremamente vergonhoso. E então você olhava para Near. Você imaginava, por um segundo, vê-lo com um sorriso debochado no rosto, os dedos enrolando uma mecha do cabelo claro; _eu venci, você perdeu_. Você fazia uma careta antes de encará-lo, preparado para ofendê-lo no meio da prova, se necessário. Mas nunca era.

Porque ele nunca estava olhando.

Near terminava a prova e olhava para a mesa, observando um brinquedo que ele trouxera nos bolsos. E você olhava por alguns segundos e voltava para sua prova. Mas eu sabia que na sua mente o fato se repetia como um mantra; _porque Near nunca olhava para ninguém._ _Porque era como se as pessoas não fossem dignas e você também não era digno. Porque você era um perdedor, e isso fazia da sua admiração patética. Porque ninguém queria ser um perdedor. Porque você sempre errava e erros não eram dignos e você não era digno. E porque vocês eram distantes demais, diferentes demais e porque você nunca o alcançaria. Porque a hipótese de você ser como ele era tão ridícula que nem o preocupava. Nunca o preocuparia._

Naqueles dias, você terminava a prova apenas no final da aula. Levantava-se e deixava-a com o professor, sempre em silêncio e eu sabia que era aquele mantra. Você se aproximava da minha carteira enquanto eu juntava meu material e saía com você da sala. E você nunca me contou sobre aqueles momentos, mas você nunca foi bom em mentir.

Porque eu era bom em capturar detalhes. E eu conseguia notar, perfeitamente, a humilhação contida nas suas palavras, nos seus gestos, em _você _como um todo. Você nunca soube, mas eu percebia o seu último olhar para a sala de aula, uma carteira em especial, e a sua frustração quase imperceptível ao notar que _ninguém te observava, porque ninguém observava um perdedor_. _Especialmente um vencedor. Especialmente Near._

Então você virava de costas e mandava que eu me apresasse. E eu obedecia, não sem antes olhar para trás quase por um segundo e um pequeno pensamento me ocorrer. Mas eu nunca dava importância a ele, correndo logo em seu encalço. Havia um sorriso ligeiro no meu rosto, mas você nunca notou.

Porque, às vezes, eu me surpreendia com a rapidez com que Near podia desviar um olhar.

* * *

Você entrou no meu quarto, abrindo a porta com violência. Sentou-se no chão olhando para cima. Deu um chute na porta e ela se fechou, com um grande estrondo.

- Porra, Mello. – ri, dando uma tragada no cigarro. – Oi pra você também.

Você continuou a olhar para cima, e eu já devia ter aprendido a não dizer nada naqueles momentos, mas sempre dizia. Segurava, em sua mão esquerda, uma barra de chocolate – e eu tive a impressão que a sua vontade era esmagá-la com os dedos em vez de comer. Na direita, um papel.

Eu sabia perfeitamente o que havia acontecido, e você sabia que eu sabia. Mas dizê-lo seria admitir que era o mais previsível – e, apesar de saber que talvez ouvir isso fosse ser o melhor para você, sabia que não seria o melhor para mim. Eu tinha medo demais da sua reação para te dizer a verdade.

- Então – falei, parecendo distraído, sem te encarar – Você vai me contar ou...

Não me deixou continuar. Mostrou-me o papel e pude reconhecer o teste de matemática que fizéramos uma semana antes. Ao lado do seu nome, havia uma grande letra A, escrita em azul.

_De novo._

- Segundo lugar. – você disse, em resposta ao meu olhar – _Near _tirou A+.

Eu sempre achei engraçada a maneira como você falava 'Near'. A palavra sempre parecia sair rápida dos seus lábios, como se você não quisesse ouvir sua voz pronunciando-a por muito tempo. Você a dizia quase com repugnância, repleto de ódio. Mas dizia.

O silêncio quase confortável se instalou entre nós. Traguei profundamente o cigarro, sem me preocupar em olhar para você. Não precisava. Sabia com precisão que você mordera a barra de chocolate com violência, o estalo do pedaço sendo arrancado ecoando entre nós. Seus olhos, eu podia adivinhar, levemente cerrados. Só levemente. Era a sua forma de evitar que as lágrimas escorressem e, junto com elas, a humilhação.

Você nunca se permitiria sujar com as próprias lágrimas, que significavam, para você, não apenas a aceitação de que fora humilhado como o fato de que jamais poderia mudar isso. E este fato nunca estaria no seu olhar, você decidira. Nunca.

Quando finalmente nos encaramos, eu sorri e você quase gargalhou. Mas o que saiu foi um riso rápido, breve, de escárnio – quase como se zombasse de si mesmo. Durou apenas um momento, e você mordeu o chocolate logo em seguida. Limitei-me a tragar mais uma vez o cigarro, sorrindo com seu deboche e acrescentar, como um segundo pensamento:

- Terminei de usar seu livro. Se quiser...

Você me encarou espantado por alguns segundos e mordeu o chocolate novamente – uma prova de que estava refletindo. Por fim, levantou-se e pegou o livro ao meu lado, sentando-se perto de mim.

Você folheava as páginas, com um olhar semelhante ao desespero, a prova apertada com força entre os dedos. Eu me lembro de ter me perguntado, quase curioso, até quando uma pessoa poderia insistir numa batalha há muito tempo perdida. Mas, qualquer que fosse a resposta, eu sabia que você seria capaz de insistir ainda mais. Porque eram os _seus _problemas, os _seus _sonhos, a _sua _derrota. E você morreria antes de aceitá-la, eu costumava pensar.

Achava que aquilo era inútil para você. Eu costumava pensar, Mello, que sua determinação em evitar a derrota era ridícula. Que você morreria completo se a aceitasse.

Mas eu te subestimava.

Ser completo era algo muito abaixo de você. Muito abaixo, na verdade, de onde você se colocava. Você _colocava-se _acima de tudo aquilo, e isso fazia com que você _estivesse_, de fato, acima de todos. Mas não de Near. Porque ele era acima dos outros naturalmente, sem precisar de esforços ou determinação. E esse pequeno fato aumentava a distância entre vocês ainda mais.

Às vezes eu pensava que chegaria, até para você, o reconhecimento. O momento de aceitar tudo aquilo, a desistência, "_pois é, Near, você tirou uma nota melhor do que eu. De novo. Você é realmente inteligente, mas eu também não fico tão atrás, já que tirei a segunda nota mais alta de um lugar cheio de superdotados. Sou realmente brilhante. Pena que você é melhor." _Mas eu sabia que isso tudo não importava. Na sua visão, não era importante que você fosse melhor do que todos os outros da Wammy's House, inclusive eu, enquanto _Near _conseguisse chegar mais longe.

Porque você, Mello, poderia chegar ao fundo do poço. Mas você nunca deixaria de olhar para cima.

Você ignorava o que quer que estivesse num nível abaixo do seu. Não importava que fosse um nível absurdamente alto – se havia alguém acima, então não era o bastante. Esse raciocínio poderia pirar uma pessoa normal, mas eu tinha a sensação de que se encaixava perfeitamente em você. Near também sabia disso, acredito. E era essa a grande diferença entre vocês, afinal.

Porque você olhava para cima e Near olhava para baixo. Para nós.

* * *

- Ah, você tá aí. – falei, sentando-me ao seu lado. Liguei meu gameboy, sorrindo. – Estava te procurando. O que o Roger queria? – perguntei, despreocupado, mas não houve resposta. Estranhando seu silêncio, levantei o olhar do meu jogo e te olhei.

E a primeira coisa que notei foi que você não estava comendo chocolate.

Você se remexeu, calado. Encarou-me por alguns segundos; as pernas encolhidas, os braços cruzados apoiados sobre os joelhos. E eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido em seu olhar. Talvez fosse algo semelhante ao desespero, ou loucura; mas sei que não, porque eu sabia reconhecer perfeitamente essas emoções. Era algo tão normal que eu nunca pensei que veria em você.

Eu não soube direito o que dizer, mas você não pareceu se importar. Parou de me encarar, olhando para o lago mais à frente, e eu sabia que você estava refletindo. Mas ainda assim não parei de encarar seus olhos, quase assustado por você demonstrar sentir algo parecido.

Procurei, em todos os meus treze anos de vida, alguma emoção que pudesse se assemelhar com aquilo. Mas não encontrei nada satisfatório; e, apesar de saber que devia insistir na pergunta, eu não consegui falar.

Porque o brilho azul em seu olhar, naquele momento, não poderia ser chamado de outra coisa que não fosse mágoa.

Achei que estava enganado; você _não sentia _mágoa. Você sentia ódio. Humilhação. Raiva. Desespero. Mas não _mágoa_. Mágoa era _humano_ demais para você. Mas eu estava certo e você sabia disso.

Você me encarou um instante antes de começar a falar. E foi apenas _um _segundo, mas foi o que bastou para que eu compreendesse que você já havia tomado uma decisão a respeito do que quer que fosse. E essa decisão era _novamente _estúpida, e um passo a mais na direção da sua ruína. Não tentei te impedir de tomá-la.

Naquele dia, eu soube que L estava morto. Simpatizei com ele, uma única vez.

* * *

- **Perdedor.** – você disse, o ódio evidente em cada sílaba da palavra. Mas não era ódio contra ele, era contra a própria palavra. Você a dizia com repugnância, como se ela não fosse digna de passar por seus lábios. E eu só a vi passar por ali naquele momento. Quando não se referia a você. – **Perdedor?** – você acrescentou, como se esperasse uma negativa.

Near não se alterou. Mas você não esperava nada diferente.

- L tinha todas as características de um perdedor. As peças estavam todas nele. – ele disse, sem desviar os olhos do quebra cabeça que montava. A mão direita estava no joelho e a esquerda pegava as peças. Ele juntou uma das peças finais ao resto do quebra cabeça. – No final, isso era previsível. – completou.

E era engraçado como Near podia falar tão sensatamente de coisas em que ele não acreditava.

Você riu. Era um riso debochado, triste e desesperado ao mesmo tempo. Contraditório, como você sempre fora.

Nobre em seu egoísmo. Feliz em seu ódio. Cômico em sua tristeza. Esse era você.

- Como se você soubesse alguma coisa sobre perder. – gargalhou, a ironia triste escapando em sua voz. Uma ironia que normalmente era minha. – Como se soubesse alguma coisa **sobre ele**.

Você conhecia perfeitamente bem a arte de perder. E morreu antes de sentir plenamente o gosto da de ganhar. Mas você conheceu completamente a arte de L. Algo que Near jamais conseguiu aprender. E ele, brilhante como sempre, nunca deixou que isso transparecesse.

Eu nunca tive coragem de te contar, mas vocês eram extremamente semelhantes, Mello. Near não sabia mentir.

Ele escondia seus olhos, pegava os brinquedos e abaixava a cabeça quando L estava por perto. Fazia o mesmo quando nós brincávamos ao alcance de sua visão. Sempre fez. E você, tolo, interpretava aquilo como indiferença. Como descaso.

Mas você estava errado. Você, Mello, não percebia a semelhança que havia entre vocês dois. Você não percebia que Near era tolo.

Tolo, completamente tolo. Near era perfeição e era tolice por não gostar disso.

E era ainda mais tolo ao evitar olhar para nós, sem pensar que eu notaria. Que eu notaria que o fato dos olhos dele nunca nos encararem nada mais era do que uma prova do quanto ele queria. Do quanto os olhos brancos dele queriam encarar as cores. Do quanto a perfeição queria olhar os defeitos. Nós.

Errados. E coloridos.

Mas Near era medroso. E, ainda mais tolo, ele admitia isso e tratava como se fosse algo irrelevante. E foi justamente essa indiferença que Near deu a seus medos que fez com que eles alcançassem uma proporção inimaginável. Tão grandes que nunca permitiram que ele nos olhasse nos olhos novamente.

Acho que ele tinha medo do contraste. Medo de se cegar na imensidão de cores, de contradições, de _nós._

Você nunca percebeu esse medo, e eu nunca me dei o trabalho de informá-lo a respeito. Da mesma forma como você não percebeu quando Near, ao ouvir aquilo, parou de montar o quebra cabeça. Foi apenas um segundo, mas eu vi.

Aquilo eram apenas detalhes. Detalhes formavam um todo, e você nunca teve paciência para detalhes, Mello. Mas eu sempre tive. Eu sempre decorei todos os detalhes de coisas que você classificava como sem importância, e na maioria das vezes eles eram, mesmo.

Você achava detalhes inúteis.

Tinha problemas em enxergar as coisas sob outros prismas, enxergá-las como um todo. Mas eu nunca tive, eu sempre observei de longe o que você fazia de perto. Era como um passatempo, tragar meu cigarro e imaginar se você realmente não perceberia nenhum deles. E você nunca percebeu.

Porque Near era todo detalhes.

Naquele momento, ele não te respondeu. Apenas continuou a montar o quebra cabeça, calado, sem te encarar. Você o encarou com ódio e saiu da sala, ordenando silenciosamente para que eu o seguisse. E foi o que fiz, não sem antes olhar para trás e sorrir.

Pequenas peças de um quebra cabeça. Você nunca teve vontade de juntá-las.

* * *

Você iria embora naquele dia. Não derramou uma única lágrima, eu sabia, só de olhar para você era possível saber. Mas elas estavam lá, espalhadas pelo seu rosto, e eu podia vê-las perfeitamente. Você nunca soube disso.

- Near, Mello. – falou Roger, nervoso. Ele tentara te convencer, tentara te fazer escolher aliar-se a Near, sem dúvida tentara, mas ele não compreendia que era inútil. Que você nunca _escolhia _nada, porque você nunca tinha dúvidas. Você nunca tinha opções, só decisões. Você decidia e fazia. E nunca parava para pensar a respeito. Nunca. – Enterraremos L amanhã... Vocês vão ao...

- Impossível, Roger. – falou Near, arrancando a cabeça de um robô com um avião. – Não temos nenhum parentesco com L, e é melhor que nunca saibam que já nos conhecemos. Seria arriscado demais.

- Mas...- Roger ainda tentava argumentar. Quis avisá-lo que era inútil tentar convencê-los, e que absolutamente estúpido tentar discutir com o que acreditavam.

- Near está certo, Roger. – você falou, pela primeira vez em horas. – Faça o enterro, mas nós não podemos comparecer, nem ninguém daqui.

Vocês eram idiotas.

Tinham o dom de excluir todos ao redor inconscientemente, numa estranha sintonia de comentários rápidos e perspicazes. Era uma amizade estranha, como tudo em vocês.

- Isso é absurdo. – reclamou Roger, parecendo exausto. – Vocês não...

- Não se preocupe, Roger. – disse Near – É somente um enterro.

- Sim. – você assegurou, mordendo uma barra de chocolate. – Isso não o trará de volta, de qualquer forma. Não tem importância.

Near apenas balançou a cabeça em confirmação. E eu quase ri.

Como vocês mentiam mal.

* * *

Não sei direito porque não perguntei nada quando você chegou, naquela noite. Acho que foi o susto. Eu abri a porta e você estava lá, usando aquelas roupas das quais eu costumava zombar no orfanato, com uma cicatriz violenta no rosto.

Por um segundo pensei que tinha enlouquecido e que chegara o dia do passado me assombrar, mas logo percebi que não. Você _realmente_, depois de tanto tempo, estava ali, na minhafrente, comendo uma barra de chocolate.

Deixei que entrasse. Na realidade, nem me mexi, mas acho que você entendeu como um consentimento, porque entrou.

E foi só quando você estava na sala que me perguntei o que você poderia estar fazendo ali.

Claro, me ocorreu que você poderia, simplesmente, ter tido vontade de rever um amigo de anos; mas aquilo era muito normal, Mello. Previsível, e você não era. Você nunca foi. Havia momentos em que eu tentava prever o que você faria, pensando na coisa mais extrema que me ocorresse na hora. Mas os meus extremos nunca eram _os seus extremos_.

Porque você nunca os teve, Mello. E talvez isso o fizesse alcançá-los.

- Há mais alguém aqui? – você perguntou, olhando ao redor. Limitei-me a negar com a cabeça, e foi uma surpresa quando você começou a falar, falar _de verdade_. Falar tudo que você havia feito desde que deixara a Wammy's House.

Não cheguei a me surpreender quando soube que você usara a máfia. Usar os criminosos mais baixos do mundo para capturar um de elite... Era irônico, sem dúvida. Talvez fosse a convivência comigo.

O seqüestro da garota... Também não me surpreendi. Eu sabia, melhor do que ninguém, que você faria qualquer coisa para alcançar seu objetivo. Na verdade, acho que me surpreendi mais por você ter deixado-a viva. Parece cruel falar assim, mas eu nunca me importei.

Porque eram os seus defeitos, Mello, que permitiam que eu evitasse os meus.

Porque você cometia crimes e por isso fumar com quinze anos era irrelevante. Porque, perto de chefiar a máfia, odiar alguém que não conhecia parecia normal. Porque você era egoísta e por isso ser irônico não tinha tanta importância.

E você não sabia, mas era por isso que eu nunca me surpreendia com nada você fazia. Era o seu olhar, Mello. E, por ele, eu sabia que você faria qualquer coisa.

Da mesma forma como, naquele momento, eu soube que você me mataria.

Você não precisou dizer para que eu perguntasse, _E você tem um plano?_ Eu sabia que era o que você queria ouvir. Sem mais perguntas. Sem _mas por que você não trabalhou com o Near_? Sem porquês, na verdade.

Mas eu não precisava deles, de qualquer modo. Você nunca soube mentir.

_Porque Near era o ideal. Porque L não seria sucedido por um perdedor. Porque "dê o cargo para ele, Mello, ele é melhor". Porque era a humilhação e porque você sempre a odiou. Porque você provaria, sozinho, que L devia tê-lo escolhido. Porque seria aceitar. E porque você nunca aceitaria nada._

Eu soube disso só de olhar para você. E soube também que tinha um plano e que eu estava nele. Que você precisava da minha ajuda e não pretendia me recompensar por ela. E que a chance de morte era alta. Muito alta. Não precisei que você falasse para descobrir, Mello. Aquilo era repulsivo e egoísta; e tinha a sua cara.

E foi olhando para você que eu soube que não era só a minha morte. Que _você _também se arriscaria. E que, se perdesse a vida no processo, pouco importava. Você dava os passos finais até sua perdição, Mello, e me levava junto.

Eu poderia, entre várias outras coisas, dizer algo para detê-lo. Mas eu nunca me importei.

* * *

Foi antes de sair de lá que você falou comigo.

Você me encarou por alguns segundos, e então fez algo que me assustou mais do que qualquer coisa que tivesse feito na vida: Pôs a mão em meu ombro, como nunca havia feito. Como _amigos _faziam.

Você olhou para mim, e por um momento achei que fosse agradecer. Agradecer por tudo. E talvez se desculpar, algo que nunca houve entre nós. Aquilo nunca fez parte de você, mas seu olhar não parecia vir de você, também. E isso me fez achar que você realmente agradeceria. Que você seria _normal_, ainda que por um momento. E talvez essa fosse sua vontade. "_Valeu mesmo, Matt. Sinto muito por te fazer passar por uma dessas."_

Mas você não sabia mentir, Mello.

E os anos haviam se passado e você não deixou de ser egoísta assim como eu não deixei de ser irônico. Mas era isso, afinal, que nos mantinha juntos. Aquela vontade estranha de ser certo nos próprios erros. E nós nos encaramos por um momento, Chocolate e Sangue, Egoísmo e Ironia. E, em vez de agradecimentos, recebi uma promessa.

- Nós não vamos morrer, Matt. – você sorriu, da mesma forma como sorrira quando me entregou aquela bola depois de sair do lago. Sorri também. – Não vamos. – disse, encaminhando-se na direção da moto.

E eu acreditei. Porque, no final das contas, não me restava mais nada.

* * *

_Primeiro foi dor. Um segundo de pura dor e a visão do sangue se misturando ao meu cabelo. Talvez eles tivessem realmente a mesma cor, como você dissera. E é o sangue se misturando comigo, com a minha essência. _

_Vozes distantes. Não conheço nenhuma delas. _

_Uma brisa leve, que leva o sangue. E leva as vozes. E leva tudo. _

_Que sensação estranha, essa de morrer._

* * *

Nós erramos, Mello.

* * *

N/A: Err... Oi?

Acho que eu devo uma explicação, depois de tanto tempo sem postar nada (ok, pros meus padrões que é muito tempo, mas tá). Primeiramente, dia 3 foi meu aniversário e eu viajei por uma semana, o que parou minhas fics totalmente. Lá eu pari três plots, felizmente, mas isso não vem ao caso. Depois, quando voltei, tomei como missão da minha vida terminar essa fic, porque já não agüentava mais ela no Word me encarando, tipo "_me escreva, me escreva, me escreva"_.

Não foi _nada _fácil e eu não fiquei satisfeita com o resultado. Dá até um pouco de vergonha postar, mas me convenci de que eu precisava de uma segunda opinião antes de descartar o texto. Nem por isso vocês podem descer o pau nele. Só responderei críticas _educadas _(e sim, finalmente eu descobri como responder as reviews). E o _primeiro _que vier me falar que a fic é yaoi leva um tiro, porque eu tive um trabalho do cão tentando descrever sem dar margem para interpretações erradas. A fic é _friendship_, e daí pro yaoi tem uma GRANDE diferença.

BTW, falando da fic em si... A idéia que eu tinha para ela, de início, incluía só o Mello e o Matt, mas eu fiquei com o fantasma do Near me assombrando e decidi meter ele na história pra parar de me encher o saco, lol. Mas enfim, preparem-se porque o discurso será _longo_.

O meu objetivo principal, com essa fic, era mostrar uma faceta do Matt que eu nunca tinha visto sendo retratada. Porque, fato, o Matt tem grande popularidade no fandom _e _é ridículo fazer uma fic do povo do orfanato sem menciona-lo, mas as pessoas estão interpretando isso _com muito exagero. _O Matt _é_ um pseudo-PO, e não sabemos praticamente _nada _sobre ele. Até mesmo o vício dele por videogames é suposição, já que ele só apareceu jogando _uma _vez e ainda reclamou de estar entediado.

Por mais que ele seja muito popular e necessário em determinadas fics, o _fato _é que ele não função _nenhuma_ no mangá além da decoração (e cumpre essa função perfeitamente, na minha opinião /baba/) e portanto é _ridículo _agir como se ele tivesse uma personalidade definida. Sim, porque parece que todo mundo pensa que o Matt era um santo ainda não canonizado, ou _pior_, um babaca que só sabe abaixar a cabeça e dizer "_Sim, Mello. Como você quiser, Mello. Pode me insultar a vontade, Mello. Não tem problema e eu vou continuar te seguindo pateticamente porque eu não tenho vontade própria, mesmo"._

Apesar de já ter visto fics que usavam basicamente dessa interpretação (mas não o exagero que citei acima, uma coisa mais normal) e eram _fantásticas_, o que as pessoas precisam se lembrar é que _o Matt, na condição de Pseudo-PO, não tem uma personalidade definida_. Então ele não precisa ser _só_ isso, dá pra interpretar as informações que temos sobre ele de outras maneiras. Eu simplesmente _não consigo _ver o Mello andando com alguém sem personalidade só porque a pessoa fazia tudo que ele mandava. Talvez tenha a ver mais com a minha visão favorável dele, mas simplesmente não se encaixa.

Ai, cara, que dor de cabeça. Eu não quero dizer que o Matt não seja necessariamente como algumas fics retratam, só quero dizer que é bom variar e aproveitar o que o personagem tem a oferecer. Pra personalidade do Matt tem uma gama de possibilidades, mas o pessoal só se prende numa e queria mostrar que ele não _precisa_ ser o santo que eu vejo por aí. Porque, se o Mello mandava ele fazer tudo e ele era _o_ coitadinho, ele também estaria errado por não virar e falar "_Seqüestrar a Takada? Você enlouqueceu, Mello, não faço isso de jeito nenhum, é crime e eu posso morrer"? _Ou então "_Mello, sai dessa, você não vai vencer o Near de jeito nenhum, isso é inútil". _Eu particularmente ADORO o Matt e ODEIO essa interpretação que o povo dá pra ele, colocando-o como o _pobre garoto inocente que tem de aturar o cavalo desumano do Mello_. Por isso, nessa fic, tentei mostrar que ele não é só isso. Sei lá se consegui, mas o que importa é competir (?).

Tenho a sensação de que não falei coisa com coisa nessa N/A, mas dane-se, estou com sono e quero terminar isso logo pra mandar pra beta. Lol. Espero que gostem, apesar de tudo.

P.S: Acho que deixei claro na fic, mas vá lá: O significado de _ironia_ que empreguei para classificar o Matt, aqui, foi mais para "_Contraste fortuito que parece um escárnio"_ (definição tirada do meu companheiro Aurélio). Só pro caso de ninguém ter entendido, visto que ele não é irônico praticamente em nenhum momento da narração.


End file.
